Resident Evil: The Uknown
by shikamaruoftheleafvillage
Summary: A new virus looks like it has made its apperance. Why was it created? By whom?
1. And So The Rain Falls

A bright flash of light forked through the darkened nights sky, soon to be followed by a terrifying boom that echoed throughout the heavens. Millions upon millions of tiny rain droplets, which were no bigger than green peas, rocketed towards the cool dry earth below. Small plants and the leaves of trees were violently jostled around by the continuous down pour. The only things to be unaffected by this storm were various homes, businesses and other large solid structures that scattered the land.

In the back portion of a shopping center stood a Target retail store. It had recently closed down for the night and the last of its employees went home. There was no need for a night crew because of their shipments being delayed by storm activity in the surrounding counties. The only person inside of the store though, was an elderly security guard. He stood inside the store gazing out into the rainy weather, pondering if he could have done something different with his life.

"Great, only eight more hours to go." thought the man as he looked down at his wristwatch.

He turned around and started to sluggishly walk down the main isle of the dimly lit store. Just the thought of the next eight hours made him grit his teeth together. Oh how he despised walking around the store making sure no one would break in. There was no music playing so the only tune the old man heard was the metronome like pitter patter on the metal roof. At the end of the main isle was the electronics department. Despite how he felt about his job, he always enjoyed this area, The department always left on the video game systems that customers would use to try out demos, so this was his form of entertainment for his work shifts. The old man picked up an Xbox 360 controller, and selected a demo of an upcoming UFC title. The small twenty two inch L.C.D. tv which he was facing lit up with the games intro screen and it blared fighting themed music. Music, finally!

"Thank god, something else to listen to." he mumbled out loud.

"Thank god, something else to listen to."

The old man paused playing and looked around. He could have swore he just heard an echo. Shaking his head, he continued playing his video game. No more than two minutes into the game, the old man lost a fight and the screen went back to the main title screen. Looking down at his hands with disappointment, he knew these types of video games were very different than the old Atari he grew up with. The old man decided to give it another go and looked back up at the screen. He was shocked to see a reflection of a dark figure standing right behind him! He spun around but no one was there.

"Hello? Who ever is here better show themselves, you are trespassing!"

The old man tried to briskly walk around the electronics department hoping to find whoever was in there with him. He turned down the last isle of the department and felt something strike him in the back of the head. Pain shot down through his spine and throughout his body and caused his arthritis ridden legs to give out. The old man hit the floor with a thud. Being semi conscious, he turned himself over and looked at himself in a lower glass cabinet.

"What the hell hit me?" he thought.

He turned his head to see a small trickle of blood coming down from the back of his head. As the old man reached up with a shaking hand to wipe the blood away, the dark figure suddenly appeared in a poof of pewter colored smoke and thrust a long sinister looking spike into the man's head.

Outside the store, the storm continued to rage on, barely able to drown out the cry of victory from the dark figure inside.

To Be Continued…


	2. A Strange Death

"Shit, I could have gone fishing." thought a man as he spend down a rain drenched street.

It was now 7am in the morning and the sun had just started to appear over the horizon. Everything, including the mans' car, was completely drenched and still covered with rain drops from the nights storm. An incredibly loud squeal emitted from the tires of the mans black crown vic undercover police car as it took a sharp corner.

"Move you stupid birds!" he yelled as he swerved to miss a group of quail sitting in the middle of the road.

He ran one of his hands through his short brown hair trying to calm himself down. After all, he knew what was awaiting him. After five more minutes of screeching around corners, he finally pulled into a parking lot, which was pretty full, not packed, with ambulances, fire trucks and lots of law enforcement vehicles. Very strange though, he saw a helicopter with "USSS" printed on the side of it.

"Why is the United States Secret Service at Target?"

He pulled up next to a local cop vehicle and quickly got out of his car. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black fleece vest with a red long sleeved under shirt, totally ready to go fishing. He wasn't a skinny guy, nor was he fat. He had an athletic build to him. A women officer ran right towards him and yelled out,

"Sir! This is a crime scence, no civilians allowed! You must leave!"

"Its ok, im with the Special Investigations Department." said the man as he pulled out his badge and flashed it at the officer.

"Hmmm, Mr. Greg P. Please, right this way."

The woman officer lead the man, Greg, through lines of yellow tape and into the store. Everywhere he looked, he saw different law enforcement types taking pictures, and discussing what they should do next. The two of them walked to the back of the store where the paramedics were just lifting up a stretcher with a body bag on it. The fire fighters we all shaking their heads in disbelief. Everyone around acted like the life was drained from them all. For the old man in the body bag, this was especially true.

"Captain sir!" the lady commanded. "This is Detective Greg P. from S.I.D."

A scruffy looking gentleman turned around, definitely a captain from the uniform he was wearing, and reached his hand out.

"Detective, nice to meet you. We have a homicide here."

"What happened?"

"From the information that my unit has acquired, an elderly security guard was found dead obviously."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Shit if I know."

Greg walked over to the body bag and unzipped it. Inside he saw a crusty blood covered man with a gaping hole in his head. A horrible odor wafted up and made Greg gag.

"Captain, you say you don't know what his cause of death was, yet, there is a hole in his head. What the hell happened?"

The captain took off his hat and threw it to the ground.

"We know he died from that! We just cannot find the weapon that did this to him!"

"What do the security tapes show?"

"That is what's weird. The tapes show him falling to the ground and suddenly a hole appears in his head and blood is spilled everywhere! No one ever touched him."

Very confused, Greg zipped the body bag up just in time to see a clean cut man walking towards him. Printed on this mans uniform was U.S.S.S. Needing more answers, Greg walked to intercept the Secret Service man.

"Normally, the S.S. don't come out to crime scenes like these. Who are you and why is Secret Service involved? Inquired Greg as he and the man approached each other.

"I have already submitted my report to the captain here and I am on my way out. If you want to talk, come with me." said the man as he started to walk to the entrance/exit of the store.

Greg quickly followed the man barely catching a glimpse of his badge that had his name on it.

"Leon Kennedy".

To Be Continued…


End file.
